Kirby Klue Queens and The Quest of Dreamland(Dreamland Special)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Klue Queens have been summoned by Princess Journee of Dreamland, someone has been mysteriously kidnapping cappies and have been leaving behind candy litter all over Cappy Town. Can they figure out who it is?


Leah, Kaylin, Estrella, Rylie, Paige, Tania, Swinger and Kirby were doing some Stargazing at the McBruce backyard. "You see Kirby," Kirby said as she pointed out to the scar, "That constellation is Cygnus the Swan and that one is Scorpius the scorpion"

Kirby looked into the telescope when he spotted a shooting star in the sky. Then is

"What is it Kirby?" asked Rylie.

On the ground, they saw a small little star that came from the sky. Swinger thought that there was something suspicious a

"Easy Swinger," Estrella said, "We don't know what that thing is. It could be something from another planet"

A mist came up and about. The small star turned into a giant UFO.

"We have handled Warp Star travel millions of times," Leah said, "But this could be the craziest Warp Star we've ever been on"

One by one, they entered the mysterious giant Warp Star and took off to outer space.

As they were going around the spaceship, the girls were fascinated by the beautiful gadgets and gizmos the spaceship has to offer. Kaylin found an outfit changing closet, meaning that they have to dress what the citizens of the planet wear, to avoid freak-outs. The Klue Queens thought it was a great idea. One by one, they wore elaborate space outfits with star patterns. Though they kept the trinkets based on the stars on their outfits.

Later, they arrived on Kirby's home planet of Pop Star, and one of the countries on Popstar, Dreamland. In the heart of Dreamland, lies the quaint town of Cappy Town, where all the citizens looked like mushrooms without their tops.

When the spaceship landed, the crowd was in a panic. Mother cappies took their children home for safety, the lone police officer blocked the people away, in case of danger. It was there that the mayor came up to the spaceship, "Calm down folks" Mayor Blustergas said, "These are the girls that the King and Queen of Dreamland summoned."

The Klue Queens came out feeling confused, "Welcome to Dreamland" shouted the citizens.

"We like to welcome you with gift bags." the mayor said, "For years now we've been welcoming new visitors with gift bags."

Each of them got Dreamland astronomy books from Biblio, cooking utensils from Kawasaki, toy handcuffs from Chief Bookem, doll versions of themselves from Gengu, wrenches from Gus, flower baskets from Honey, joy buzzers from Iro, star-patterned capes from Mabel, mail bags from Melman Christmas ornaments from Spikehead, mini telescopes from Professor Curio, milkshakes from Samo, cookies from Tuggle, and first aid kits from Dr. Yabui.

"I would also love to invite you, girls, to dinner," Kawasaki said, "My treat."

"We haven't had dinner yet and our parents are going to be working late." Leah recalled, "So, okay."

"I gotta warn you," Dr. Yabui said, "The dishes here are a bit disgusting before, but after the new King and Queen came and took over the old king's reign, things got better for everyone."

In the restaurant, they saw that the place was partially empty. The only ones sitting there was a family that doesn't look anything like cappies. "Hey Tiff" shouted an alien with green-yellow hair covering his eyes, "What are those funny looking things."

"Those are humans," Tiff said to her little brother, "They come from another planet, known as Earth."

After they had their dinner, they saw the local criminal "Doron" vandalizing the post office and distracted Melman with a giant cake he stole from the bakery. Chief Book'Em caught him again and Doron made a run for it. The Klue Queens knew that he needed some help, so they decided to follow Book'Em.

Meanwhile, Beika the baker was going around the town looking for the cake she makes for the homeless shelter. She had a bandana in her head and a 50s dress on. "Careful, Beika," she said to herself in a French accent, "You don't want to disappoint the homeless cappies."

Doron pushed her out of the way, but before the cake could crash. Swinger came and grabbed the cake, then he returned it to Beika. "Thank you, little monkey" replied Beika, "I need to get to the homeless shelter immediately."

Doron hid in the hair salon to avoid capture. The owner of the hair salon, "Kondi" was a Cappy that had a beehive hairstyle, "Hey Doron" she said in a New Jersey accent, "Wanna trim?"

"No thanks," Doron replied, "I just did a shave this morning."

Then he ran off, right into Saku the gardener's flowerbed. Saku was a black mustache and a gardener's hat "I just planet those flowers," Saku said in an Indian accent.

As Doron was about to escape, he was trapped in a net. A mysterious knight came out of the shadows and removed her helmet. Chief Book'Em caught up to her, "Princess Journee" Chief Book'Em asked, "Isn't your father and mother going to be angry when they find out you went on another knight crusade, again."

"Relax Book'Em" replied Princess Journee, "What Mom and Dad don't know won't hurt them."

The Klue Queens came up with a really big surprise on their faces. None of them saw an actual space princess before, "What kind of princess are you?" asked Estrella,

"I'm a princess knight," said Princess Journee, "Princess Journee, Shield of the Dreams."

"Catchy title," Leah said, "I'm Leah, and we're the Queens of The Klues."

"Real queens?" asked Book'Em, "Then we'll give them more gifts."

"No, Officer," said Rylie, "It's just a name."

"Don't worry" Princess Journee whispered, "I'll take you, girls, to my castle."

Later at Castle Dreamland, formerly known as Castle Dedede. The Klue Queens were escorted by a group of servants. Two of them got out a red carpet, "Presenting their royal highnesses," shouted the herald, "King Zaire and Queen Viviana."

Out came a royal couple with astral patterns on their clothing, "What have we here," King Zaire asked, "Earth girls visiting Earth."

"And a little adventure again, Princess Journee," asked Queen Vivana.

"Busted" Princess Journee said to herself, as they smiled nervously.

"Tell it to the two who sent us the message to come to Dreamland," Rylie said.

"We never sent you a Message Star," King Zaire said.

"But the mayor said," Kaylin replied as Princess Journee covered her mouth.

"I'm gonna take them to their rooms Father." Princess Journee as she escorted them to the library.

"I thought you were taking us to our rooms," Estrella asked.

"Not really" Princess Journee explained, "I'm taking you someplace where my parents won't freak out."

She pulled the book with the star, revealing a path of stairs. "A secret staircase behind the bookcase," Tania said, "Classic"

Downstairs, Princess Journee revealed a secret stash of swords and armor. "Groovy" Paige said, "Look at the weapons."

"But they look a little old," Tania said, "It looks like nobody ever uses them."

"Perhaps a little Kirby Spit Shine wouldn't fix" suggested Rylie.

"Are you sure?" asked Tania nervously, "Spit shines are super gross, this is why we don't do it in restaurants. Peter did that once when Roadhouse Fantasia needed help setting up for a food critic from Toronto, Canada."

Kirby started doing some spit shine. Instead of being dirty, they were sparkly clean like stars. Looking around the secret room, Kaylin saw a wedding dress with stars. Kaylin asked the princess if she ever planned to get married, "Usually whenever a kingdom rewards someone for saving the place, they get to marry the prince or princess." Princess Journee explained, "But I don't want any of that, I long for adventure and summoning heroes from other worlds, like you guys."

"You sent the shooting star that leads us to Dreamland," asked Leah.

Princess Journee nodded her head, then did an astral projection of the Gamble Galaxy, which is the home galaxy of Kirby. "I've been studying the stars around The Gamble Galaxy," she explained, "But after seeing a white star, I discovered your world of The Milky Way Galaxy. Looking around, I saw you, girls, solving mysteries in your hometown and I needed your help."

"So what's the mystery you have for us," Leah asked.

"It's kind of strange" asked Leah, "Cappies keep going missing whenever they go to the forest. It all started with a bunch of shepherds were herding their sheep when only the sheep came out of the forest in horror. I warned all cappies not to go into the forest and not to tell any of this to my parents, my father tends to freak out all the time and mom always takes a very long time to calm him down."

"Good point" replied Leah, "Well, whoever is taking cappies from the forest we'll bring him/her to justice."

Out of the palace, she saw Chief Book'Em rushing towards her, "Your Highness" he said, "More cappies have gone missing."


End file.
